List of Battletoads Race Quotes
There are many funny and memorable quotes from the Battletoads 4 Player Race. This race included NintendoCapriSun, ProtonJon, Pcull44444 and SuperJeenius. This is a list of quotes from the race in order from Part 1 to Part 6. Catchphrases that are often used in all of their videos don't count unless they're different to the normal version of the quote. (Random swearing and screaming probably won't be included either) NintendoCapriSun Quotes * Oh, it went off the screen man! It went off the screen! * Jeez these are worse than the birds in Castlevania. * What the hell? You're on the race...? Oh, you're all on the race aren't you? * Oh, OH. Please make it, ooh! * Reputation, which was already a TOILET TO BEGIN WITH. * What the FREAK? MAN! * Okay, I'm finished with the race. WOOH! * D'oh, I pooped! * (Following loads of swearing) TITS. * Okay, you use B to kick it, you use B to pick it up. Hows it supposed to know which one to do? * I shouldn't say that, but I'm gonna say it anyway because... I'm happy. * Okay, I was trying to lift some weights there and they crunched me. * Two times in a roooow! * So the two luckiest things that ever happened to you in your life have been in the last five minutes? * Oh, I choked on dispersed cloud smoke. Pcull44444 Quotes * Oh no, bird with massive beak! * A race to see who can save state the most efficiently. * (Lots of jibberish on various occasions) * True, very true. This is my plan of attack. * Crap, what, no! You're not supposed to throw two in a row ahhhhhh! * Two at a time never dude, they never throw two at a time what the balls? * God, y'all are gonna pass my ass, this is retarded. * Ah! This jump! This is the jump that rapes me every single time over and over again mercilessly. * OH MY GOD IT'S NOT COMING OUT, WHY? * Hello Mr. bowling ball of doom and-SADNESS. * I forgot about the sadness that was above. There was electricity and sadness above my head and I jumped into it. Foolishly. * Facial penetration, against my permission. Unacceptable. * I'm having trauma as we speak. * Shitty tits ass mother dick. Piss. * It'll make me so sad! * That was the most expert death of all time I think. * No, I didn't get cocky. I... I got hopeful. * No, never. It's a mistake every time. * Oh my God, sweet Lord almighty. Something that isn't incredibly difficult looking that will most likely kill me. * No, that did not just happen. I refuse to believe that just happened. I am emitting that memory from my brain right now. Boop, gone. * Welcome to my checkpoint nightmare. I think you're going to like it. * This is fun, I'm having fun! I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUUUUN! * You didn't jump man, you didn't jump! * Can't you just hold your breath? * Oh God, oh my God. That was the luckiest thing that's ever happened to me in my life. Maybe that's a good sign, no probably not. * Don't worry, you'll be doing the same thing as me and Tim for the rest of the video after that. * Holy sack..... Holy sack......... Holy nut sack. OH NO WAY! * I lead a blessed life of Battletoads failure. * Don't make me go up, are you shitting me....? Oh my God I made it? What the fuck? ProtonJon Quotes * Welcome to what is probably the worst idea I've ever had. * Tim is singing the Beatles, everyone else is just screaming. * You okay there Tim? You sound like you're taking a dump. (Following "Oh, OH. Please make it, ooh!" from Tim) * It was a yes for you, but I don't know about him. I think he just had trauma. * I expected some, but I figured it wouldn't like, just all be AH! OH! AH! OH! * (Following Pcull's sentence composed entirely of swears) Yeah, that's a good rebuttal, I agree. And the counterargument; Battletoads. * Everybody is dying! * (Following Tim singing "I Keep Forgettin') Really Tim? * Everyone is having a mild heart attack I see. * Why did you blow up something in my house? * It's kinda disturbing that people want to get killed by his farts. * NO NOT A SECOND ONE * You must have led the first life in the world. * I want someone watching this video to do a "what" counter, because I am not doing it. It's way too high. * I feel like after this I will never been angry again. SuperJeenius Quotes * Yeah, without the walls the Turbo Tunnel would be so easy. * ProtonJon is ProtonJon. That was obvious. * Give me your leg as a weapon. * We are constipated, we haven't pooped in weeks for preparation for this. * Okay. First slinky second section? I don't understand what that means but okay. * (Following screaming) I don't know what that was but it must have been good. * I'm tired of these motherfucking snakes in this motherfucking cave. * SON OF A BITCH! These are too fast! * Yes, hump that snake as you climb up it. * So Angry! * We're not having a ball, we're having an angry. * (Several deafening screams) * I was right there I was right FUCK! * It'll make me happy, it'll make YOU sad. Correction. * I'll trade you Patrick, you can ride snakes all day. * Hey, you only live once. And you only die once. * (Following Pcull's scream) That's what she said. * Punch my Skype face! * Why couldn't I find the warp? WHY, GOD? * I would rather be getting Cherub Downs for an hour in the auction house in Final Fantasy VI than doing this right now. * Volkmire, suck my balls I'm on you! * That's all this video is, is "What? What? Oh God! What?" * Or a fuck counter... Ding. Conversations Pcull: That burp tasted like mac and cheese and bacon. SuperJeenius: That's disgusting. Pcull: It was delicious. SuperJeenius: It was delicious the first time around. ProtonJon: What stage are you at then Jake? SuperJeenius: I'm on snakes! ProtonJon: You're still at stage 6? SuperJeenius: Yes! NintendoCapriSun: I'm on stage 4! ProtonJon: Tim, what?! SuperJeenius: (A few seconds later) FUCK! SuperJeenius: Who's idea was this? ProtonJon: Uh... mine. My bad. NintendoCapriSun: This was an awesome idea, don't get me wrong. Pcull: It was my provocation. ProtonJon: Yeah you said something that basically created this. SuperJeenius: I'm not gonna say this is a bad idea, I'm just gonna say that it hurts my soul. ProtonJon: Well, that's just what Battletoads does. Pcull: I can just see the comments now, like, who the hell is this pissed off guy? ProtonJon: You mean everyone? Pcull: Who's the guy having miniature aneurysms every time he dies? ProtonJon: You mean everyone? SuperJeenius: I am going to lose subscribers over this video, because I'm failing so bad. ProtonJon: What are you doing? SuperJeenius: Dying! What does it look like I'm doing? Battletoads Songs NintendoCapriSun: Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time, I'm dying a lot. Pcull: Don't stop me now, I'm having such a bad time, this is breaking my balls. Pcull: Fuck fuckity fuck fuckity fuck fuckaroo. I hate this game except I love it too, fuck fuckity fuck fuckity fuck fuckaroo.